The Statue Man
by thememetilde
Summary: An original creepypasta written by me. This is quite scary (in my opinion at least). ENTER IF YOU DARE! also please excuse any grammar mistakes.


I was living in Maryland at the time. It was a small, quiet town in the country. I had a few neighbors not many but it was only a short drive to a more city like area. There were woods near my home so I would hike, or hunt in them when I had nothing to do. I haven't done that in a very long time and I don't suspect that I will ever hike in the woods again.

It was an autumn evening and i had just finished dinner, I had ordered a pizza from my favorite pizza place. I remember the delivery boy still to this day as he was very nice to me and the car he drove was my favorite car, his name was Gus. After finishing the pizza I was bored I told myself " it's not to dark to go for a walk yet so i might as well go for a walk in the woods. I have nothing else to do.". I put on my shoes, coat, and grabbed a water bottle as i was leaving.

I walked for a couple minutes and as usual there was nothing to be afraid of. That was when i saw it. off in the distance I saw someone run past. I regret what i did next " is anyone there!" i said loudly. There was no reply and i kept walking until I came to a large log in my path. When i attempted to step over it i saw a horrifying sight. There laying in the leaves and dirt was the pizza guy from before. He had blood dripping down his face and there was a chunk of flesh missing from his arm. I was a male nurse at the time so i had to make sure if he was alive it was just in my nature, however anyone would do the same. I wouldn't blame a person for running though. I checked his pulse, he was dead. I gagged at the site of his arm and the lifeless expression on his face. I was terrified of what did this but i told myself that he must have gotten in a car crash and a bear dragged him to this spot, i didn't really believe that's what happened but it calmed my fear slightly so I made myself believe it.

I could not call the police because i did not have a cell phone since it was a very long time ago. So i looked around me to see if anyone of my neighbors homes were there or if i was near the road and i could signal a car to take me to the police station. but i could not find anything. but i could find an anyone, just about 3 yards away from me there was a dark figure. A man, very tall and skinny, clothed all in black, facing away from me. I said hello. No answer. Sir... Sir can you help me! I walked over to the figure to see why i could not here him. i walked so i was facing him,

When i saw his face I almost fainted with fear. I realized that it was a taxidermied human man. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a red bow tie. His face looked so lifeless and empty. except for his eyes, they were so, so wide with very small pupils. i ran away from him just trying to get far far away from the area. then i heard leaves crunching behind me. The man who was made into a statue. He...he was moving, walking toward me with his head drooped. he was just walking and it seemed slow but he was taking such long strides that it was hard to keep distance. eventually I noticed the blood dripping down his mouth. "Had he eaten that chunk out of the Gus' arm?" i thought to myself as i ran faster than i have ever ran before.

I made it to my neighbor Jeremiah's house and i puked on his porch from all the running. I rang the doorbell at least ten times until he finally answered. I ran in, apologized for barfing on his property and told him the whole story. he then made me some tea to calm my nerves and dialled 911. All the police found was a now even more eaten gus and a the statue man. I soon moved to the city not wanting to be near those woods ever again.

This all happened when i was 23 years old, i am 66 now and i will remember this for the rest of my life. I still have the fear that the statue man will find me and do to me what he did to Gus. I pray that he won't find me or anybody else ever again.


End file.
